GRAVE ERROR
by cham sam
Summary: Alice es una gran acrobata de circo y al estar a poco tiempo de cumplir su sueño comete el mas grave erro de su vida, que fue enamorarse por favor leanlo
1. Grave error

SE QUE ESTA ES LA TERCERA HISTORIA QUE HAGO DE ESTA PAREJA PERO ME LLEGA MAS LA INSPIRACION CON ESTOS DOS QUE CON TODAS LAS DEMAS PAREJAS EPERO Y LA DISBRUTEN

BUENO ESTA ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE LES DIGO QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECEN

COMENZAMOS

Capitulo 1 Grave error

Por fin su sueño dorado iba hacer cumplido, después de todo el tiempo que espero, el momento había llegado.

En sus manos llevaba una de las cosas más importantes para él, eran los pases o entradas para ver el gran show que se estrenaría la gran plaza de Japón, lo que espero por todo el año al fin se hacía realidad.

Un castaño iba caminando por la ciudad con una gran sonrisa aun con boletos en la mano, estaba ten feliz por haberlos conseguido tenía tantas ganas de ver ese show y tenía la oportunidad justo en sus manos.

Camino un par de calles más hasta que llego a su destino, la gran mansión kazami, ese lugar que por fuera se veía algo aterrador, pero por dentro, era un poco diferente.

Toco la gran puerta y espero un segundo, a que alguien lo entendiera y después de un tiempo la puerta se abrió ante el dejando ver la silueta de un anciano de mal carácter

-hola señor kazami esta su nieto-con una gran sonrisa saludo el castaño

-hola Dan pasa, está en el patio trasero

El castaño tomo rumbo al lugar mencionado, caminando por uno de los largos pasillos que parecían interminables hasta que a lo final pudo ver eso llamado "luz al final del túnel"

Una vez fuera, su vista recorría todo el lugar en busca de un pelinegro hasta que lo encontró.

-Shun-dijo consiguiendo la atención de este

-que es lo que quieres Dan-contesto en frio sin dejar su entrenamiento de lagartijas

-que yo sepa la gente amable saluda con un hola, como estas

-y quien te dijo que yo era una persona amable

-bueno como sea, mira lo que traje-le dijo mostrándole los boletos

-que es eso-pregunto algo desinteresado

-son las entradas para ver el show que se presentara en la plaza de Japón y…

-quieres que valla

-no no es que quieras tienes que ir

-si claro-contesto con un aire de sarcasmo

-Shun ya lo habíamos acordado y dijiste que si

-eso no es cierto nunca te dije que si

-pero tampoco dijiste que no, vamos te aseguro que será divertido…bueno ya sé que la diversión y tu no se llevan muy bien pero…

-oye puedo divertirme cuando me lo proponga-dijo algo ofendido

-pruébalo-le dijo retándolo estirándole los boletos

-dame eso-arrebato bruscamente dejando en claro que si iría

-ese es mi muchacho-dijo muy animado revolviendo los mechones negros de su amigo

-bueno y cuando nos vamos a ir

-ahora mismo

-que ya en este momento

-si así que has lo que tengas que hacer porque ya nos vamos

-por qué? no me lo dijiste nada

-bueno te vas a apurar o no

Dicho esto el chico empezó a buscar unas que otras cosas y después de eso trataron de convencer al viejo para que dejara salir a Shun, unos segundos de suplica y suplica el anciano por fin accedió

Caminaban lo más rápido que sus piernas les daban, la función ya estaba a punto de empezar y tenían que darse prisa hasta que por fin llegaron, una vez dentro buscaron lugares y se sentaron algo cerca de la primera fila.

-qué bueno que no ha empezado-decía emocionado el castaño

-si tu lo dices-contesto un poco aburrido para aplastarse en su asiento

Para la función solo era cuestión de tiempo y todos detrás del escenario se preparaban para el gran momento y ese era el trabajo que hacían tres chicas, pues estaban a punto de salir a escena

-ya estas lista Runo

-si solo tengo un poco de nervios

-esos todos aquí los tienen-le decía animada su amiga peliplata

-si tienes razón….oye Julie y Alice

-supongo que en su camerino

Al parecer la chica subterra tenía razón pues otra chica de cabellos naranjas se encontraba en la privacidad de su camerino en frente de su espejo mirando fijamente su imagen, sumida en sus pensamientos, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que veía en ese espejo.

Hasta que el ruido de la puerta la saco de su trance…

-lista para salir a escena-le dijo una voz engreída que no era de nada amigable con la pelinaranja

-claro Chan siempre lo eh estado-contesto enfrentándola con la mirada pues ella y la pelinegra no tenían una muy buena relación que digamos

-bueno rómpete una pierna-le contesto con una sonrisa sarcástica que podía intimidar a cualquiera-eso claro si te presentas

-qué diablos estás diciendo…-pero ya no pudo hablar más ya que en un movimiento improvisado la chica de cabellos negros cerró la puerta del camarote para después ponerle llave, dejando encerrada a Alice.

-Chan que es lo que te pasa ábreme-le pedía a gritos -abre la maldita puerta

-lo ciento Alice pero solo una podrá brillar este día-concluyo para alejarse desea puerta dejando a la oji marrón totalmente enojada

-abre la maldita puerta-dijo desesperada, mientras la tocaba una y otra vez con ambas manos

Después de un rato el show ya estaba comenzando y un joven salió a dar la presentación de tal acto, un muchacho de cabellos plateados que le llegaban un poco más arriba de sus hombros vestido con un traje elegante pero algo extravagante dio inicio de tal "ceremonia"

-sean bienvenidos al gran Show de los mejores acróbatas y malabaristas de todo el mundo, mi nombre es Klaus y seré su acompañante este día

-valla presentación-comentaba un castaño desde su asiento algo emocionado

-espero y valga la pena-concluyo el moreno cruzando los brazos

La presentación estaba por acabar y los actos que se tenían preparados para la función no tardarían en comenzar, pero si una cierta pelinaranja no salía de su habitación no llegaría a su acto

Después de tantos gritos, suplicas y golpes a una pobre puerta la chica oji marrón ya estaba afónica y cansada de agarra esa puerta a golpes, se derrumbo frente a ella con un "ábranme por favor"

No tenia caso nadie estaba por los alrededores todos debían de estar preparándose para el show y ella iba a faltar a su gran presentación y todo será la culpa de la envidiosa de Chan

Klaus había terminado de dar su gran bienvenida y fue cuando los actos comenzaron, por suerte el de Alice no era el primero.

-dónde diablos esta Alice-preguntaba desesperada la peliazul

-no lo sé, se supone que ya debería de estar aquí-decía en las mismas condiciones la peliplata

-hola tontas, donde está la tercera perdedora-les dijo una voz ignorante, la cual dicha dueña tenía el nombre de Chan

-no te preocupes Chan ya vendrá

-bueno espero que así sea porque, si ella no se presenta a tiempo, recuerden que su estúpido acto es remplazado por el mío-les dedico una sonrisa malvada y se dio media vuelta

-vamos Alice tienes que aparecer-murmuraba preocupada la joven Runo

Estaba decidido si no salía de ahí su función iba a perder y con mala suerte la estúpida de Chan se saldría con la suya.

-por favor abran la puerta

Reunió fuerzas y volvió a pararse a golpear la puerta y los gritos se volvían hacer presentes demasiado desesperados….

-bueno chicos llego el momento que todos estaban esperando-anunciaba un peliplatiado por el micrófono-es hora de las acrobacias y la diversión pero eso será después de una breve pausa

-bueno Dan tengo que ir al baño no tardo-informaba el pelinegro para pararse

-pero apresúrate, te aparto el asiento

El moreno pasaba enfrente de personas para poder salir de ahí y dirigirse a una necesidad diaria.

Detrás de escenario nada iba bien las funciones ya estaban por comenzar el el que parecía ser el jefe estaba enojado por ausencia de cierta pelinaranja

-dónde demonios esta Alice-pregunto enojado el joven peliplata

-no lo sé Klaus no debe tardar-daba ánimos la chica de dos coletas

-Runo su función empieza en diez minutos

-lose pero…

-Runo si su compañera no viene, me temo que tendré que poner al equipo de Chan

-eso no Klaus solo dale un poco más de tiempo

-tiene siete minutos-concluyo para salir nuevamente al escenario

-Alice apresúrate

Un joven pelinegro se encontraba saliendo del baño que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de los espectadores justo a un lado de los camerinos y al pasar por uno de ellos no salieron desapercibidos unos gritos que parecían ser de una chica

-por favor alguien que me escuche abra la puerta-suplicaba a gritos

-esa es la voz de una chica-dijo dudoso

-déjenme salir de aquí se los ruego

-si es la voz de una chica-dijo ya seguro

-hay alguien afuera?-pregunto la chica desde dentro-por favor si hay alguien afuera sáqueme de aquí

Shun se quedo callado le estaban pidiendo ayuda, pero sería correcto, hasta llego pensar que era una trampa

-por favor tengo que dar un show en el escenario, dime que la persona que esta haya fuera me sacara de aquí

El chico seguía sin habla y con delicadeza pego su oreja a la puerta tratando de analizar la situación

-se que estas del otro lado de la puerta puedo sentirte-susurro la chica en la misma posición de el

Shun se sorprendió pues había escuchado lo que le dijo ella y al hacer así sintió la necesidad de que tenía que abrirle esa puerta de como lugar

-sabes donde pueda estar la llave-pregunta estúpida por parte del pelinegro

-claro que no

-bueno sepárate de la puerta, mantente lo más lejos posible

La pelinaranja hizo lo que le pedían y se aparto de la puerta, fue cuando escucho fuertes golpes hacia la puerta haciéndola temblar pero sin lograr tirarla hasta que después de uno cuantos golpes más al fin callo.

-gracias, gracias-corrió hasta llegar a él y sin pensarlo lo abrazo

El oji dorado se sonrojo a tal acto que solo se dejo llevar por la chica.

-en verdad te lo agradezco-hablo cuando se separaron de aquel abrazo y se quedo viendo esos ojos chocolate

-y tu función?-dijo Shun rompiendo el silencio

-ha es verdad-apenas contesto y corrió a dirección al escenario-gracias de nuevo-fue lo último que se escucho de ella

-de nada-se llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza y se rasco esos cabellos negros

-de nada-repitió en un susurro

Corria por todos los pasillos hasta llegar al escenario lista para Salir a hacer su acto pero al llegar, se llevo una de la más grandes sorpresa de su vida

-no…

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ Y NO SE PREOCUPEN PRONTO LLEGARA LA OTRA PARTE Y SI TIENEN INTERNET AHÍ NOS VEMOS


	2. Mas que un agradecimiento

HOLA OTRA VEZ Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITUO ANTERIOR BUENO EMPEZAMOS

Capitulo 2 más que un agradecimiento

-no…

Había llegado en el momento exacto pues encontró a Chan hablando con Klaus al parecer para convencerlo de algo

-Chan es el acto de Alice no puedo poner el tuyo

-pero si ella no se presenta a tiempo yo puedo tomar su lugar vedad-su voz hipócrita y su gran sonrisa se rompieron al escuchar la voz de una chica de cabellos naranjas

-eso no será necesario Chan ya estoy aquí-se presento con una mirada desafiante

-valla hasta que llegas Alice-dijo Klaus

-si perdón por la tardanza pero tuve un pequeño problema pero ya todo está bajo control

-bueno ve a escena-demando el peliplata

Una vez en el escenario el acto de la pelinaranja dio comienzo junto con sus amigas dando uno de los mejores actos de todo el día

Chan no tuvo de otra que ahogar un grito de rabia y fingir una sonrisa que hasta miedo daba pero en fin tuvo que tragarse el orgullo.

Alice salió a escena junto con sus dos amigas, tomaron su posición para dar inicio a su acto, tragaron saliva y esto dio comienzo.

Las primeras maro metas hicieron presentes y así fue como todo dio empezando, toda clase de maniobras se postraban frente los ojos del público y uno que otro "guao" salía de sus bocas.

Un chico que disfrutaba de tal espectáculo no podía dejar de ver a una de las acróbatas en especifico, dicha niña de cabellos azul que daba de vueltas con una gracia deslumbrante.

Ni se percataba que cierto pelinegro aun no llegaba del baño hasta que al fin volvió hacerse presente.

-vaya pensé que te habías atorado-le dirigió la palabra, pero su mirada seguía enfocada en la chica peliazul

-jaja, muy gracioso-le reprocho tomando asiento

-bueno como sea tienes que ver este show-le aconsejo su amigo muy entusiasmado

El pelinegro levanto la vista y pudo notar que la chica pelinaranja que estaba en el escenario era la misma que había prácticamente rescatado

-vaya después de todo si llegaste a tu función-murmuro para el mismo

-perdón dijiste algo?-pregunto el castaño al escuchas que su amigo balbuceaba

-no nada

-oye Shun apuesto a que tu puedes hacer todas esas acrobacias

-aunque pudiera no subiría al escenario

-bueno como digas pero no me sorprendería verte ahí arriba

Los chicos mantenían una pequeña plática al mismo tiempo en que el acto de las chicas estaba por acabar y no paso más tiempo hasta que eso sucedió

Habían acabado totalmente agitadas y cansadas pero con una gran sonrisa y a sus oídos llegaron los fuertes aplausos de todo el público en especial los de cierto castaño.

-bravo, bravísimo-decía entre cada aplauso y chiflido que salía de su escandalosa boca

Las chicas se sorprendieron un poco a tal actitud del muchacho, pero aun así una de ellas hizo una pequeña señal para toar un micrófono y decir unas palabras al público.

-muchas gracias, en verdad es un honor para mí y mis amigas haber participado en este gran show- la voz de la pelinaranja se escuchaba algo diferente ante el micrófono- y especialmente quiero agradecerle a una personita que está entre ustedes

La chica señalo a un moreno que estaba sentado en medio del público y una de las luces lo enfoco a la perfección

-quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hace un momento y voy a pedir por favor que vengas al escenario-la oji marrón hablaba serio

El joven kuso se quedo sorprendido quien iba imaginar que su amigo no perdía el tiempo cuando iba al baño, de ahora en adelante lo mantendría más vigilado.

-vamos Shun pasa al escenario-animo su amigo algo burlón

-no, no-decía algo intimidado y apenado

-vamos Shun, Shun-el castaño empezó a a dar grandes ánimos y no tardo mucho el publico en hacerle compañía dándole coro al "Shun".

Así que el pelinegro no tuvo de otra que pararse de su asiento e ir directo al escenario, gracias a las suplicas de todo el mundo

-muchas gracias en verdad te lo agradeceré por siempre-le dijo una vez que lo tenía enfrente

-no tienes por qué disculparte tanto, no fue nada

-bueno tal vez para ti no fue nada, pero para mí…bueno si no hubiera sido por ti yo no estuviera aquí y te lo quiero compasar

-no créeme no será necesario-le decía algo apenado el pelinegro

-no, si lo es quiero verte en mi camerino después del show-fue como una orden que al pelinegro le sorprendió pero como negarse cundo se lo piden con esa sonrisa y esa mirada

-de a..cuer..do-le decía casi tartamudeando

El show siguió solo un rato más y después llego a su fin, las tres acróbatas le agradecieron y despidieron del público, para después tomar un gran descanso.

-qué bueno que te presentaste a tiempo-decía feliz la peliazul

-si lamento la tardanza

-bueno dejemos eso a un lado y dinos quien era el chico del escenario?-pregunto emocionada la chica de cabellos plateados

-bueno…es que…

-vamos, deja el misterio y dinos

Las dos amigas estaban esperando ansiosamente la repuesta querían saber toda cada detalle y su la pelinaranja se tardaba mucho en contestar

-bueno habla-le exigió con voz chillona una respuesta la escandalosa de Julie

-es que no lo conozco-contesto algo asustada

Las dos chicas se quedaron boqui abiertas ya que pensaron que era alguien ya conocido, bueno si lo había pasado al escenario y todavía le pidió que se vieran en el camerino tenía que ser alguien importante y ahora resulta que no lo conoce.

-debes de estar bromeando verdad?-dejo para asegurarse que no era mentira

-no es la verdad, solo sé que se llama Shun y eso porque lo gritaron en el escenario

-nunca en tu vida lo has visto, solo hasta aurita-demando la peliazul

-si…-dijo avergonzada la oji marrón

-Alice si no lo conoces como es que lo citaste en tu camerino

-bueno es una larga historia-trataba de explicar con algunas pausas-que ya luego les contare ahora váyanse a su camerino, si, yo me iré al mío

La chica darkus empujo a sus dos amigas para que se fueran por otro camino y no dar más explicaciones, de todas maneras no tenía muy claro el por qué había hecho, era bastante confuso.

Camino un poco mas de puertas hasta que llego a la única habitación que no tenía…llego a pensar que el pelinegro ya se encontraba en el lugar pero en vez de eso resulto ser alguien sumamente hostigador.

-como diablos pudiste tirar esa puerta-si una de las voces más fastidiosas del mundo

-bueno eso a ti que te importa Chan, es para que te des cuenta de que una simple puerta no va a detenerme

-bueno gracias por decirme, porque a la próxima debes tener cuidado-le susurro con una mirada amenazante

-por favor Chan, no te tengo miedo, ni a ti, ni a tu tonto equipo

-eso está por verse-se escucho una voz por detrás de la pelinaranja la cual la asusto un poco

-Mylene, sabes que llegar por detrás es de mala educación-le dijo tranquila la pelinarnja

-no es tiempo para jueguitos-e contesto de mala gana

-y quien dice que estoy jugando-contesto desafiante

-mira niñita no nos gusta que nos contesten así-le dijo Mylene aventándola contra la pared y la agarraba fuertemente de la blusa

-oye me podrías soltar me estas arrugando mi ropa-esto hizo enojar al equipo

-oye Mylene creo que deberíamos enseñarla a respetar a los superiores

La chica ruda de pelo azul apretó mas el agarre que tenia con la blusa de la joven Alice y alzo su gran y violento puño amenazando que en cualquier momento golpearía el rostro de la chica.

-dos contra uno, no es maduro ni digno de señoritas-la mano del moreno llego justo tiempo a agarrar el puño de Mylene antes de que tocara la cara de la chica acorralada

-bueno Mylene creo que es hora de irnos-anuncio Chan para que la peliazul soltara a la chica y se perdieran en un pasillo

-estas bien?-pregunto el pelinegro una vez que estaban solos

-sí, no alcanzaron a hacerme nada-le dijo parándose del lugar donde habían caído-bueno gracias por ayudarme de nuevo, eres muy oportuno siempre vienes cuando necesito ayuda

-de nada además tu me citaste a tu camerino y se puede saber para qué….

-claro quiero pedirte un gran favor-hablaba mientras buscaba algo entre sus cajones

-bueno, no sé si lo pueda cumplir

-vamos dime que si

-bueno que es lo que quieres que haga

-mañana nos veremos a fuera de esta escenario-dejo seria

-y eso para que….

-por favor solo di que si, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti

-de acuerdo te veo aquí mañana-accedió por fin

-genial!-grito emocionada-entonces te espero, mañana a la misma hora si

Que lo vean con esos ojos y se lo pidan con esa dulce voz lo hacían casi imposible no hacer todo lo que le pedían.

-bueno si es todo..-se despedía despacio

-si te veo mañana

-aquí estaré

-gracias de nuevo por todo lo que has hecho por mi

-solo hice lo que cualquiera había hecho –concluyo para salir de el camerino, hasta que desapareció por uno de los pasillos

No lo conocía, lo único que sabía de él era su nombre y que tenía un amigo muy escandaloso pero ahora tenía una cita con el o por lo menos algo parecido pero, que se había vuelto loca tenía cita con un desconocido.

Eso era lo de menos en ese momento solo le importaba dormir por que mañana seria un día largo…

Llevaba una pequeña sonrisa, algo extraña pero no paso desapercibida por dicho castaño

-valla, sales muy feliz, se puede saber porque-le dijo el castaño

-cierra la boca…

-bueno y para que te quería

-no fue muy clara pero quiere que nos veamos, en este mismo lugar a la misma hora

El castaño enmarco una sonrisa burlona-así que nuestro Shun a flechado más corazones

-es la última vez que te lo digo cierra la maldita boca

-está bien me callare-concluyo para que los dos jóvenes tomaran rumbo

La noche pasaba rápido y ya era cuestión de horas para que el sol iluminara la calle con su deslumbradora luz, y a temprana hora una niña de largos cabellos anaranjados, despertaba de un corto pero profundo sueño el cual había despertado gracias a un desconocido chico de ojos dorados.

-Shun, su nombre es Shun-murmuraba la chica con una gran sonrisa

La pequeña risueña se alistaba con una ropa casual y sencilla, sin duda quería estar lista desde muy temprano, pues aun faltaba un par de horas para su extraña "cita" y al no ser que se miraba una y otra vez al espejo juraría que quería quedar perfecta.

Una prenda tras otra pasaba entre sus manos buscando algo adecuado, pero especial, las muecas que hacia la chica representaba lo que veía.

Unas eran de un "no" otras de "puede ser" y también había de "ni loca" hasta que por fin la hayo y la mueca de una sonrisa se hizo presente el cual representaba el "perfecto"

-esto estará bien-pronuncio con simpatía en su voz

Ya estaba el problema resuelto, hasta que un ruido se presento en su habitación, seguido después por la presencia de una persona inesperada

-tu…que haces aquí-le dijo la chica un tono sorprendido

BUENO LAMENTO LA TARDANZA Y SI TIENEN INTERNET HAI NOS VEMOS


End file.
